Save Me
by TsukiUzumaki16
Summary: Summary- Peaceful, happy, loved. Those were the feelings I had when I was with him. But could I add 'protected' to the list? Please, save me. Save me from this nightmare. M, just in case :P
1. Chapter 1

So I watched this movie not long ago and there was a part that gave me a great idea!

Note- This is a side story, and I will only put up more chapters when I wanna take a break from my other main stories. Though, if I get alot of reviews I might move this story up to my main's and chapters will come quicker! :D

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, I would make Naruto talk to Hinata already!  
Claimer- The Characters Tsuki Shiro Mai is my own made up character for the Naruto series, she is not a real character, just a ninja I wish I was! XD Shizu Shihai and Sumeko are also made up characters for the series, but they were made up by my best friends.

Summary- Peaceful, happy, loved. Those were the feelings I had when I was with him. But could I add 'protected' to the list? Please, save me. Save me from this nightmare.

Save Me Chapter 1 - Painful Flashbacks Naruto/Tsuki POV Naruto's POV-  
I paced back and forth in my room. I scratched the back of my head and thought harder, but I still couldn't think of a good way to say it.

"Tsuki, I brought you flowers!" I said hold my clenched hand out in front of me, talking to myself in the full body mirror. I opened my eyes and saw how rediculus I looked. I put my hand down, "no, Tsuki isn't girly like that." I sat down on the edge of my bed and grabbed a handful of my spiky blonde hair and tapped my finger aginst my cheek, deep in thought.

Tsuki Shiro Mai and two girl's from her village, Shizu Shihai and Sumeko, arrived about three mounths ago. She and her friends were sent here to Konaha by the leader of their village, The Village Hidden By The Wolves. The village was being attacked by the akatsuki, looking for Tsuki because she carried the five-tailed Houkou beast inside her. As the village was being torn down by the akastsuki's frantic search for her, their leader sent her away to find Konaha. There she would find me, Naruto Uzumaki, a jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed Kyuubi. He had hoped that I would help protect her from both the akastsuki and herself, for I knew the pain and challenges of being a Jinchuuriki and would be able to relate and understand her. Even though I didn't know the man, I promised him and her, on my ninja way, that I would protect her. On her first month of living in Konaha she was scared to death, she wouldn't talk to me and would hide behind her friends. Everytime someone looked at her besides her friends she would run away to this little meadow that was just outside Konaha. It tore me up inside cause I knew why. I tried everything for her to trust me, but she just wouldn't let up. In her second month she was starting to calm down alittle. She stopped running away, and even entered the Konaha Acadamy to take the ninja exam to become a Konaha ninja, she passed with flying colors. I hoped she'd talk to me, but she didn't. Whenever I tried she'd run off. It wasn't tell her birthday, October 5th, that I finally spoke with her, it was a happy, yet sad memory...

-Flashback-

"Hey! Shizu! Sumeko!" I yelled running after the two girls.

They both turned around at the same time and smiled. Sumeko and Shizu had warmed up to me over the past two months being in Konaha, but Tsuki was another story.

"Hey, Naruto. What you been up to?" Shizu asked twurcling a peice of her long brown hair in her fingers. She'd braid little strands when she was bored.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just trying to find you guys. You happen to know where Tsuki is?" I asked.

The two girls looked at each other with sad faces then Sumeko turned her head to face me, "Naruto. Now isn't the best time to try to talk to Tsuki. This day is hard for her." Sumeko looked down saddly.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Everyday was hard for her, how was today any different?

Shizu spoke up, throwing her now braided piece of hair behind her back, "Listen, Naruto. I know you want to become friends with Tsuki, but Tsuki is the kind of person that you have to understand fully before they can accept you." she put hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, " I know your jinchuuriki and you know the burden of being one. But Tsuki has suffered far past that extent. She's gone over the edge, and if it weren't for me and Sumeko," she sighed and dropped her head as she whispered the last part, " she'd be dead already."

My eyes widened. How could Tsuki go over the edge? And why would Tsuki be dead because of it?

Shizu's hand tightened on my shoulder and she looked back up at me, she smile on her face, " you need to find Tsuki."

"But, we promised we her we would never communacate with her on this day. She wants to be alone." Sumeko said unsure.

Shizu let go of my shoulder and turned to her, "Sumeko, Naruto is the only one of us who knows a serten pain that we would never understand unless we were one ourselves."

Sumeko looked at me then back at Shizu, "one what?"

"A Jinchuuriki," she replied. Sumeko's eyes widened then she nodded. I understood too.

Shizu turned back to me, "Naruto. Find Tsuki. And when you do, don't let her run off. On a day like today though, I don't think she'll go anywhere, so this is your best chance. Talk to her, express your feelings to her, let her know that you understand somewhat what she's going through."

I stared into Shizu's deep brown eyes for a second and I saw the concern and friendship she held in them. I nodded and ran off in the direction I knew Tsuki would be.

I walked to Konaha's north gate and fallowed a small beaten down path off the trail. I fallowed the path of about a mile when I heard soft sobs up ahead. I quieted my steps and slowly entered a small meadow. The meadow was small but covered in tall grass and purple wild flowers, it sat on a cliff that over looked grassy plains and a mountain range. In the middle of the meadow was a log that laid on it side, I saw the blonde hair of Tsuki as she sat leaning her back up aginst the log. Her head was down and I heard soft sobs come from her direction. I slowly walked into the meadow and kneeled down a foot away from her.

"Tsuki?" I asked quietly.

She gasped and snapped her head up. Her face was pale and tears fell continuelessly down her red, bloodshot eyes. She looked so sad and helpless, it twisted my gut in tiny knots. She continued to look at me, but she didn't run away. I took that as a good thing and sat down a stooted alittle closer to her. She shifted away from me but otherwise didn't run off. I smiled at the stuation and looked away at the mountains.

"This sure is a beautiful spot, I wish I would have known about when I was a kid. It would have helped me clear my head of all the negitive in my life. But it would still be there. I can't escape that." I said looking back at her. She wasn't facing me anymore, instead she had her head down and silent tears fell from her closed eyes.

"Your not alone you know."

She looked up, a tiny bit of shock was there in her features but saddness seemed to win domince over her face.

I gave her a gentle smile, "I know exactly what your going through."

She looked away and stared at the mountains, "you may know, some of the pain. But you can't know the full extent, of mine." she whispered.

I was shocked. It was the first time she had talked to me. Her voice was soft, but it was slightly horse from her crying.

"I may not know. I might not have gone throught the things you have. But I know the feeling of being lonely, and unloved." I put my head down as I let the painful memories of my childhood flood my memory. I could feel Tsuki's eyes on me, "when I was a kid, I grew up with no mother or father. I didn't know the feeling of a mother and father's love. I would watch families walk past me everyday. Fathers holding there son on their shoulders, mothers dressing up their daughters in cothes. I remember feeling so jelous of them. I wanted to know the feeling of being loved. I lived alone. No one wanted me, they shunned me, and I didn't know why. Perents would order their kids not to play with me, or even speak with me. I never had a single friend. From the age of seven I knew my dream. I was going to become hokage! I was going to become the strongest ninja in my village and be accepted among everyone. So I trained hard. I read scrolls on ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, I'd watch other ninja train and I'd try and copy their moves. When I was finally old enough to enter the acadamy I was determened to pass the exam and become a ninja, but thats hard to do when no one belives in you and cuts you down for every little mistake. Sasuke was so much better then me at everything and it frustrated me. I wanted to be as good as him, but I could never seem to match his skills. When I found out his perents died, I felt bad, but I was also happy. I thought that he understood what I was going through. I wanted to be his friend, but he wouldn't let me, so I decided to be his revil! I used him as my target, my influence. To be better them him, that was my goal!" I paused a moment. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and land on my clentched fist, I could still feel Tsuki's gaze on me, I looked up at the sky, "when Sasuke left with Oroichimaru, I was so mad with him, and I tried everything to get him back. But nothing I did got through to him." I looked over to Tsuki. She was staring at me with understanding eyes, eyes I've wanted to see on her sence the day she came.

I smiled slightly, "To this day, I hope to bring Sasuke back, so team seven can smile and laugh again like we used to."

Tsuki looked down again, "I can somewhat relate to Sasuke." she said softly.

I was surprised by her words and I listened carefully.

"As a child, I had a mother, but no father. He died sealing the Houkou inside me. My mother was the sweetest thing, she was beautiful and smart. She would protect me from everything, she'd yell at the people who stared at me with hate filled eyes." She paused and smiled at a cloud, but then frowned. "She could protect me from everything, but myself." More tears fell down her face, she closed her eyes, " it was October fith and it was my as sixth birthday. I was playing with a girl, Shizu in fact, and we were having so much fun, the most fun I'd ever had, but when her father showed up and saw I was playing with Shizu, he grabbed Shizu and and yelled at me, calling me a monster and that I shouldn't be alive. I was so sad and angry, I wanted to kill the man! But my mother showed up and screamed at the man to leave. But he didn't, he continued to call me a freak and a monster, telling me to go die, and kill my self. My mother went to push the man, but instead he pushed her and she fell and hit her head on a pole. She was ok, but I freaked out. A rage filled me and I wanted to shove a pole through that mans head! Heck! I wanted to do more then that! I wanted to kill in on the spot! The five-tails took the oppertuinty to take control of me. I charged at the man with sharp claws, but before I could lay a single scratch, my mother jumped in front of me, I couldn't stop and my claws ran right through her heart. I was shocked at what had happened, it snapped the hate right out of me. I stared at my dieing mother, she said, ' I geuss I never... told you... to mind your manners... just... cause I snap at... ugh... people doesn't mean you go right after them to... be smart, Tsuki, I know I raised you better...' she smiled and put her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "... your not a monster... your a speacl girl... my beautful daughter... your father died knowing this... he died for you. Don't you dare... let people tell you your a monster, cause... ugh... their dead wrong. I love you baby.' And with that she died with me in her arms. The man had left, but no help came. I stayed with my mother all night, tell midic ninja arrived and took her away. I never saw her again. Even though I was only six, I knew that I was the one who killed my mother. Me and the Houkou." Tsuki wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head in her knees, muffled sobs came from her balled up form, "I... tried to kill myself... I-I-I was so alone and n-no one cared! Every time I tried to take a dagger to my heart, the Houkou would sourrond me in his charakra, protecting me. I hated it! All I-I wanted to do was die and take the five-tails with me! I'm a murderer! I deserve to die!" she screamed.

I was stunned by Tsuki's story. She was right, I didn't know the pain she was going through, but I wanted more then anything to help her. I wanted to make her feel loved again. Before I could even think my arms were around Tsuki and I hugged her with all I love I had in me. I felt her gasp in surprise but she didn't let go. Instead she let go of her knees and wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"You don't deserve to die... your mother wouldn't want you to do that to your self. She wants to see you happy, and smile. Your mother was a strong woman, and she wants you to follow in her footsteps." I hugged her harder," You don't have to feel lonely anymore. You have me, and Shizu and Sumeko. We are your best friends now, and you couldn't be closer to anyone now then ever." I whispered softy.

"Thank you, Naruto." she said.

We sat there for who knows how long, but I didn't care. I let her cry and hug me tell the sun went down.

-End of Flashback-

I got up and put on my orange and black jacket and walked out the door with a smile on my face.

I knew how I was going to ask Tsuki out on a date.

End of chapter one! yay! Now don't get mad! Im a total NaruHina fan (sorry narusaku) but I fantise that Tsuki and Naruto are a couple! yay! lol! I'm going to do more chapters dont worry, but they wont be up as fast sence this is a side story. But if I feel I get enough people to read and reveiw this, I'll make it my main and more chapters will be up faster.  
I geuss we will see what happens...  
P.s. If you would like to see what Tsuki looks like, you can visit my profile on DeviantART, Tsukidemonwolf, and check out the drawing I did of her and Shizu. I'll be drawing more of her soon, so you can get better looks at her! :) tell next time!  
-Tsuki Shiro Mai3


	2. Chapter 2

I know! No new chapters for any of my other stories, I'm srry to say that they are but on perment hold tell further notise, sorry :/ but I hope you all enjoy my stories so far, I enjoy writing them for you to enjoy!

Yes, this is anther chapter for my side story, but I dont really feel up to hard thinking with my others, I feel more like free writing... to be honest this may just turn into a main story cause its all i think about XD Well any hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- you must know by now that I dont own naruto... right?

Claimer- I do own Tsuki, Shizu and Sumeko! Not yours! Mine! lol

**Chapter 2**

**Ramen Date, and other surprises...**

**Naruto POV-**

I leaned up agenst huge door of the northern gate of Konaha. I had been sitting here since eight this morning. I was waiting for Tsuki, Sumeko, Kakashi and Shizu to return from their mission, and I was super bored. I actully started talking to the two gaurds after awhile and they got so agervated with me they sent me to the other side of the gate.

I slid down and sat there and started playing with a few rocks. After about an hour trying to get the rocks to stay in a stacked pile I began doodling in the dirt with my kunai.

I sighed, "When is she coming back?" I looked over at the long stretch of rode outside the gate, "Where are you? Tsuki."

**Tsuki POV- **

I was so bored. We left the little town of Chibi* after freeing it of its murderous gang. They weren't much trouble, most of them were a bunch on chickens, running for the hill when they saw us. The only people who were harder was the leader and his stuck up girlfriend. The mission was finished in a matter of hours, after I took out the leader his girlfriend ran at me with anger that could scare a mountain cat, but not me. She was full of so much anger that she couldn't concentrate, she went down easily.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. The woman reminded me of myself... when I saw her hatefilled eyes I saw a reflection of myself, and it scared me. Is that what I really looked like when I killed my mother?

My eyes teared up, but I forced them to not spill over.

I looked down at the dirt rode me and my comrades walked on. Why am I such a monster?

**-birds chirping happily-**

I looked up at the sky again and saw two blue birds flying with eachother, swurling around in the sky like some ancient dance only known to nature. My eyes fallowed them tell they both landed on a cherry bloosm tree, rubbing their heads together. I paused and stared at the two love birds and smiled.

**-flashback-**

_I cried into my knees, pain enveloping me entirely when suddenly two strong arms sorrounded me, I felt comfert and love weaved into those two strong arms, something I havent felt in a long time. Before I could really think of what was going on both my arms unwrapped themselves from my knees and went around Naruto's body. I felt a soft whisper next to my ear._

_"You don't deserve to die... your mother wouldn't want you to do that to your self. She wants to see you happy, and smile. Your mother was a strong woman, and she wants you to follow in her footsteps."_

_I was hugged harder, " You don't have to feel lonely anymore. You have me, and Shizu and Sumeko. We are your best friends now, and you couldn't be closer to anyone now then ever." he whispered._

**-end of flash back-**

I chuckled to myself and turned away from the birds and fallowed my team who didnt seem to notise I had stopped.

I looked at the blue sky again.

"Naruto..."

**Naruto POV-**

"Huh?"

My head snapped up to the sound of soft, destant footsteps.

I saw four figures slowly approaching the gate.

I stood up quickly with a rediculus smile on my face again and waited anxiously for Tsuki to reach the gate.

After a few minutes that felt like hours to me I got too impatiant and ran to Tsuki and the others.

"Tsuki!" I yelled with my hand waving above my head. I came to a stop in front of Tsuki and I studied her for a split second. Her clouthes were slightly messy from her mission but her face was clear and shining. Her shappire blue eyes sparkled and her blonde hair waved across her face in the slightly blowing wind.

"Oh! Naruto!" She said. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me. That was one of her best traits, she would never hold back on giving a hug to anyone. She wasnt shy anymore and I found out so much about her that she had held back when she first arrived. She was the most hypper and unperdictable person I knew besides my self.

I laughed and hugged her back then she let go and stepped back. Her cheeks were a slight pink, it was nearly invisable but it was still there.

"So, how was the mission?" I asked as we all continued walking back to Konaha. We walked few steps through the gate and waved to the gaurds before anyone said anything. Finally Shizu spoke.

"Easy. I still cant belive it was a 'B' rank mission. I think Hokage-Sama is losing it." she said while forming small ice daggers and quickly melting them in her palm to wipe the water across her forehead.

Shizu's tecnics revolved around ice. Everything she did was with ice. Ice daggers, ice wall barrier and many others that I couldn't really remember. In a way she kinda reminded me of Haku.

"So you kicked some gang's butt with out breaking a sweat, huh? That's the Tsuki I know." I said with a smile and my arms behind my head.

Tsuki laughed. I looked over at her. Her face looked so happy and carefree when she laughed. Then I remembered why I had waited forever for her to come back.

"Hey, Tsu-" I stopped talking when suddenly a bunch of bugs appeared in front of us and turned into Shino.

"Sorry to interupt." he said casully. He began walking to Shizu.

After Shizu went with Shino, Kiba and Hinata on a five day mission, her and Shino just clicked. How? I'll never know, but I've never seen Shino actully _happy _before, so I wasn't about to complain. But right now I was alittle irritated. _'He messed up my plan,' _ I thought to myself

"That wasn't nice, Shino! You just interrupted Naruto." Shizu replied to Shino.

Shino looked over at me, his black glasses shined in the rays of the sun when he looked at me, "Sorry, Naruto. Now that I'm here though, and I have nothing to say. You may continue what you were going to say."

Suddenly everyones eyes were on me, I felt a drop of sweat bead up on my forehead in embarresment.

"Um, I- um..." I stuttered while looking at everyone.

Tsuki laughed ot loud again, "whats wrong, Naruto? You look like your being choked." she laughed again.

I smiled, "Well, actully, I was gonna ask you on a date, Tsuki." I said while scratching the back of my head.

**Tsuki POV-**

"Well, actully, I was gonna ask you on a date, Tsuki." Naruto said nervously.

I was stunned. Naruto... asking me...? My mind went blank.

"Huh? Tsuki? You alright?" Naruto asked comeing closer to me. I was still so shocked I didnt even react to his closeness.

Suddenly, an arm leaned on my shoulder. I snapped to my right to see Shizu smiling.

"Sh- Shizu?" I asked confused.

"Ha! Of course she would! Wouldn't you, Tsuki?" She said looking at me.

"Wa- wait!" I said blushing deeply.

"Ha ha! She does! Hey, Naruto! Why don't you come pick her up in about two hours, and you guys can go out!" Shizu said all excited.

I was dumbfounded, Shizu didn't usally act like this. I just looked up at Naruto. He looked alittle surprised at Shizu's reaction then he looked over at me with a qestionly look. I just smiled and tried to look like I was saying yes.

Naruto seemed to get it cause he got a huge smile on his face and ran off ahead of us.

He turned around and yelled, "I'll see you in two hours, Tsuki!"

In a matter of seconds he was out of site. I turned around to look at Shizu.

"Shizu!" I yelled at her.

"What? You could see you werent gonna do anything, so I butted in. You looked like you just saw a ghost!" she laughed.

Sumeko joined her, "well now we have to get you ready!" She smiled.

Shizu nodded and took my hand and pulled me away.

"I'll see you later on tonight, Shino!" she said as she drug me away.

**- one hour later on that night-**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. Outside I heard Shizu and Sumeko talking about something, it sounded like they were talking about Shino and Gaara-Sama. I smiled to myself and grabbed a brush and ran it through my wet hair.

I let my thoughts run wild in my head. I was still stunned by the fact that Naruto asked me on a date. We have been friends for more then a month now, but I always thought we were just that. Friends.

I sighed and placed my brush a side and walked out of the bathroom. The girls stopped talking for a second them continued on once I was in my room. I went to my closet and got out my village wearing clouthes, my ninja clouthes were filthy. I pulled on my purple widestrap tanktop and put my extra wide neck black shirt on over that with my back up white ninja short shorts, I rarely wore them though. I looked my self over in the mirror. I smiled when I actully thought I looked pretty good, but I didn't look like was trying to over do it, I just looked like me and I was happy.

I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the carton of milk and a glass and began to pour some.

"Hey, guys?" the chat stopped in the living room, I smiled, "you want anything to drink or eat?" I asked.

"Naw." they both said at the same time and all three of us started laughing.

**-knock, knock- **I put down my milk glass and ran to the door and pulled it open only to have my mood drop to see Shino standing there.

"Oh. Hi, Shino." I said alittle depressed.

"You don't seem happy to see me." he said with no expression, but I thought I heard alittle sadness in there.

"No! No, its not like that! I just thought you were someone eltse." I replied apoligicly.

"Ah. Shizu here?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Shizu! Shino is here for you." I yelled out to her.

I heard the chair fall over and Sumeko start laughing. Shizu ran into the room.

"Hi, Shino! Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes. Why eltse would I be here?" he asked.

She jokingly poked him in the side then pulled his black mask down and kissed him. I turned away to give them privicy.

"See you, Sumeko! Bye, Tsuki! Good luck on your date!" Shizu yelled happly back at me.

"You too!" I waved bye and closed the door.

I slumped against the door and sighed. I got back up and walked to my milk glass and sipped at it slowly.

_Where you at, Naruto?_

"You know he'll come, right. That boy is _crazy_ about you." Sumeko said leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"I hope so." I said looking over at the clock.

"If you dont think he is coming, _your_ crazy." she said laughing.

I laughed with her.

"Hey, Sumeko?" she looked up at me, "How are you and Gaara-Sama?"

She was silent for a moment, "fine. Its hard to be a girlfriend of a Kazakage, we don't see each other much."

"You- you still think you'll stay together reguardless?" I asked.

She smiled, "of course I do! I havent told him yet, but I might move to the Hidden Sand, so I can always be with him." her smile was so sure it seeped to the very core of her soul.

I smiled. "Thanks, Sumeko."

She was confused, "What for?"

**-knock, knock-**

This time I actully _dropped _my milk glass and ran to the door. I didn't hear any shaddering glass so I assumed that Sumiko grabbed it before it hit the ground, I sighed in relife and continued to the door.

I pulled it open and there he stood. I started at the bottom and traveled my way up, he wore his normal orange ninja pants and black shirt with a orange flame on it. When I was done looking at his clothes I finally reached his face. His eyes were closed and he had that classic smile on his face that instantly made him _Naruto_. He had his arm behind his head and you could tell that he was scratching it nervously. His cheeks resembled cherry blossom petels.

I smiled and threw my arms around him. I felt him stumble backwards a bit but otherwise put his arms around me as well. He chuckled.

"If I get hugged like this by you to much I may get addicted to it." he laughed.

I laughed too, "So where you taking me?" I asked leting him go.

But he wasn't ready to let go of me just yet. He smiled and reached for my hand and held it gently in his hand, as if it were fragile porcilan.

He blushed again and with his free hand, scratched the back of his head once more. He looked to the side nervously, avoiding my eyes.

"Well, I unfortantly cant afford to take you anywhere _fancy. _So I figured that, since you like ramen as well, I could take you to Irchiraku Ra-"

I cut him short by walking up to him and grabing his hand from behind his head, he turned to look at me, surprise was in his eyes. I smiled.

"That sounds absultly perfect to me."

Naruto smiled back down at me. He released one of my hands and ushered it out the open door.

"Then shall we be off, my Lady?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

I laughed at him but otherwise played along, "yes we shall. Thank you, Naruto-Kun." I walked out the door, "Cya later, Sumiko!" I turned and waved at her. She waved back then closed the door.

Me and Naruto walked along the dirt path toward Irichiraku Ramen Shop. We talked and laughed to each other on the way, holding hands. Occasionally a person would stop and stare at us, giving us the cold and hatred stare, but we ignored them. I couldn't be happier.

We finally reached the shop. Naruto held the curtain aside for me as I stepped in and took a seat. Naruto sat on my left side.

"Oi! Old man!" Naruto yelled.

The old man who owned the shop turned to us, holding a dirty rag in his hands. He threw the towel over his shoulder and placed both hands on the counter in front of us.

"Why! If it isn't Naruto! And my second best costumer, Tsuki! What you both doing here at this time of night?" The old man asked.

Naruto laughed, he put his arm around my shoulder, "we are both here on a date!"

The man laughed, "I always knew if you got a girlfriend that the first place you'd take her is here! Order whatever you like, its on the house!" he said excitedly.

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto said,

"Yes, thank you!" I said, not wanting to be rude.

"Its my pleasure!" he smiled.

"Well in that case, I'll take a double ramen! With extra toppings!"

I laughed, that was to be expected from Naruto.

"I'll take the same!" I said.

"Wonderful! I get right on that!" the old man turned and began perparing our meal.

"So, Tsuki," Naruto started.

I looked over at him, "hm?"

He smiled and put both arms behind his head, "I've never been on a mission with you, nor have I ever seen you train. I've heard countless times from Shizu and Sumiko that your amazing with Nin-jutsu, and Tai-jutsu. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to spar with me sometime and I could get a glimps at what you can do."

I stared at him. I haven't really relized it but I _have_ never been on a mission with Naruto. The reason why he hasn't seen me train is cause I perfered to train alone, I would occasionly spar with Shizu or Sumiko, but that was it. I was alittle shocked that I never relized it before.

"So, what do you say?" Naruto asked again, braking my thoughts.

"A-about what?" I stammered.

"About sparing with me?"

"Oh! Sure! I geuss it woould be fun, since I don't know your abilities either." I said, I smiled slyly. I would be interesting fighting someone you have never fought with before.

"Sweet! How about tommarow morning?" he suggested.

"Sure I don't have any missions, so I'm free all day."

"Me as well. I'll meet you at the sparing park just outside Konaha's west gate. Since I don't want any perment damage done in the village." Naruto laughed.

I smiled at him, "you got it!"

"Here you two go! Two double ramens! I through in my speacial sauce, made it extra spacial," the old man said with a wink.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, immiditly braking his chopsticks and digging in.

I broke mine as while, and bowed slightly to him in respect, "Thank you for the meal."

"Its my pleasure!"

Me and Naruto ended up eating over five bowls of double ramen. Naruto and I got up and waved to the man.

"Thanks, Old Man! I'll be sure to pay next time!" Naruto said over his shoulder.

"I'm looking foreward to it!" He called back.

Me and Naruto laughed. I felt Naruto's hand weave through my fingers. I grabbed his hand thightly and smiled to my self.

"Man, its late! I got to get you home!" Naruto looked at the dark sky. The stars shined like tiny daimonds.

"Thank you, Naruto." I said quitely. I curled into his side, it was so warm.

"Hm. Your welcome." He let go of my hand and wraped his arm around my waist. I blushed, but curled even more into his side.

We reached my house in a matter of a few minutes. The lights were off so I assumed that Sumiko had left and Shizu was staying with Shino. I suddenly felt sad, I would have to leave Naruto.

Naruto walked me to my door. I uncurled myself from his side and turned to him. I threw my arms around him.

"Thanks again, Naruto. I had a great time." I let go of him.

"Yeah." He stare down at me, there was something there in his eyes. I couldn't discribe it.

"I-I cya tommarow then!" I turned around and opened my door. I walked in turned to wave at Naruto, I then closed my door. I turned and leaned back against the door. Not knowing if Naruto had left or not.

**Naruto POV**

I stood there facing Tsuki's door, slightly shocked. I shook my head a few times and smiled. I turned and walked down the three steps and continued down the dirt path to my home.

As I walked all I could think about was Tsuki, her smile, the warmth of her soft hands. The sound of her laugh still ringed in my ears like tiny bells.

I reached my house and unlocked the door. Walking inside, I relocked the door continued to my room. I removed my clothes and put on my PJ bottoms and a worn out shirt. I sat on my bed in the dark and looked out to the stars. I leaned back on the one pillow I had and closed my eyes. I replayed the night I had just experinced, smiling till sleep over took me.

End of chapter 2! I know I havent uploaded anything! I have been seriously busy with school and my new cosplay group! I'll to get better at this! I swear :P


	3. Chapter 3

So I tried to upload 2 chaps for this story but fanfiction is being mean... any way I hope you all enjoying this! It will get more interesting, promise!

**Chapter 3**

**A Surprising Fight**

**Tsuki's POV**

***BEEP BEEP!***

"Ugh."

I turned over and slapped my hand on my alarm clock, then swept it to the ground. I turned over and pulled the cover over my head.

I sighed and almost fell back asleep when suddenly...

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

"Grr!"

I threw the covers off and ran to the clock and flipped battery cover off and pulled the batteries out.

"There! Try beeping now!" I yelled at the inattamite object in my hand. I shook my sleepy head and bent over to pick up the thrown batteries and put them back in and placed the clock back on my desk. I put my covers back on my bed the walked out of my room and to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was resambled a tumble weed and my eyes were half closed.

God I hate mornings.

I grabbed my brush and ran it through the tangles in my hair then walked out. I went to my kitchen and looked at my saddly empty cupboard. I sighed and poured the ramining milk I had in a clean glass and went to my room. I put the cup down and went the window and pulled the window open. I breathed in the freash air and looked back to my clock.

***9:15 A.M.* **

Suddenly it hit me, I was supposed to meet Naruto for a sparing match this morning!

"Crap!" I ran to my closet, thank god I had cleaned my ninja clothes last night! I threw on my fishnet tank top and my purple tanktop that split up the front, and my white short shorts. I put my kunai pack on my leg and ran to the door. I quickly zipped up my knee high boots then ran out the door.

I ran down the rode, swiftly avoiding the walking villagers.

_"I hope Naruto hasn't been waiting long." _I though to my self. With that thought I ran faster. I passed through the west gate and ran to the tall trees. I jumpped on to a branch and quickly jumped from branch to branch, tring to hurry.

I finally approached a brake in the trees and smiled and pushed my self faster and used the last branch to jump off and do a sumersalt in the air and landing on the ground. I skidded on the ground backwards, I dug my fingers in to the ground to slow myself. When I finally stopped I sat there with my hand on the ground breathing hard.

"Wow. Now thats what I call a grand enterance." I heard a voice say to my right. I snapped my head up to see Naruto standing right beside me. He held his hand out to me and I took it smiling.

"Sorry I'm late. I _hate _mornings." I appoligized. I yawned for effect.

Naruto laughed. "Dont worry. I woke up late, too. I just entered the feild when you did you skidding entery." He laughed again. I blushed.

"So, you ready?" Naruto asked. He had an excited smile on his face, "I can't wait to see what you can do."

I nodded, "as am I."

Me and Naruto stood on oppisite sides of the feild. We stared at each other and the wind blew, making my blonde hair wave in front of my face. Naruto's black headband ties blew behind him.

"I'm going all out, Naruto, "I yelled at him, "keep your gaurd up, since you've never fought me before."

He smiled and nodded.

There was silence for a few seconds, I closed my eyes and closly listened to the sounds around me.

**Naruto's POV**

I watched Tsuki's hair blow around her motionless face. She closed her eyes after awhile, and I smiled. _She's distracted, _I thought to myself.

"Kaga Banshin no Jutsu!" I yelled, making the hand sign. I saw Tsuki still standing completely motionless, eyes still closed. I was surprised but I had never fought with her before, so I kept my gaurd up and was perpared for anything. I motioned for my one shadow clone to go run towards Tsuki, and I ran towards the trees.

I sat in the cover of the trees and watched as my clone ran towards Tsuki, a kunai was in his hand and aimed to her throat. I smiled.

Suddenly the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, I blinked several times in shock, even the clones knowladge had nothing to offer me, it disappeared so fast it had missed everything. I looked at Tsuki and I notised that her hand was up but her fingers spread out, I was shocked to see that her nails were extended to at least three inches or more. At the last second, at blinding speed, grew out her nails and dug them straight into my clone. I gulped, I hope she knew that was a clone.

I watched as put her arm down and turned her head in my direction. She beckened me with her one of the long nailed fingers.

I smiled again, "Kaga Banshin no Jutsu, " I wispered. I clone appeared at my side and I put my hand out, I focused my charkra and the clone began spining its hand above mine. Once my rasangon was complete the clone puffed away and I jumped out of the tree.

"Rasangon!" I yelled and put my hand into the ground were Tsuki stood. I saw her eyes widen but she jumpped out of the way, dodging me easily.

The earth around me shaddered and crumbled. I stood up and looked at her.

Tsuki smiled and put her hands together. I watched as she did the same sign as kagabanshin but she did two more that were very fast I missed what they were.

"Shadow Wolf clones!" She yelled. Two _huge _wolves appeared at her side and growling feriously. Both almost reached Tsuki's shoulders in height, they were white, pure as the snow.

She pointed at me and the wolves bounded towards me, running at incredable speed.

"Kaga Banshin no jutsu!" two clones appeared beside me, both began spining the hands above mine. They puffed away and I ran at the wolves.

"Gaint Rasangon!" I pushed my gaint rasangon into both of the wolves, with a few yelps the disappered.

I laughed breathing hard, "Heh! That all you got?" I asked.

Tsuki shook her head, smiling, "just warming up!"

"Then show it all to me!" I yelled.

"Ha! You asked for it!" She made the same signs for shadow wolf clones, but this time three wolves appeared. She then made made a another sign and the nails on her right hand grew once again. She put her hand out and the wolves surrounded her hand. Their moulthes opened and the howled as Tsuki yelled, "Wolf Dogou!*"

Tsuki's chakara was visable in the palm of her hand, it spread around her whole hand and took the shape of a wolf's head. The moulth of the head opened and it let out a howl that made the birds fly away in panic. Then small lighting bolts, it must have been her chakara narture, began zapping out of chakara head. This Jutsu reminded me alot of Sasuke's chidori.

I gulped at the sight, but at the same time I was amazed at how strong she was. I smiled, she was no weakling.

She looked up at me as the three wolves poofed away. The chakara in the shape of a wolf head swurled like crazy on Tsuki's hand, the lighting shocked out in different directions. Tsuki's hair blew around her face like a hurricane. She smiled up at me.

My eyes widened, but closed. I was completely motionless. I desided that I'd do my best jutsu as well.

My eyes snapped open in sage mood. I saw Tsuki staring at me in confusion but otherwise she smiled once more, happy that I was going alittle harder on her. I made two shadow clones and had one create the rasangon while the other mixed my wind chakara nature into it. Once my jutsu was made the clones disappeared. I raised my hand aboved my head.

Tsuki stared at the my jutsu, for a a second she seemed scared but she stood up straight and yelled, "WOLF DOGOU!" once more and ran at me.

I smiled and ran at her as while yelling, "RasanShuuriken!"

We both hit each at the same time. The explosion when our hands hit was so loud and strong the the ground created a large crater below us.

We looked at eachother, staring deeply in anothers eyes. We both nodded and released our jutsu. Our jutsu died away and both of us fell backwards.

It was silent, only the sound of our heavy breathing was heard.

"That was... amazing... Tsuki." I huffed.

"You... t-too, Naruto." She puffed back, "But I'm not done... yet..." she said quitly.

I looked at her as she got up and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, yet curious to see what she had up her sleeve.

She stood, "I trust you, Naruto. You see, in my village, only a select few were gifted with a speical Kinki Genki. Wolf Chakra." she said.

"Wolf chakra? Is that why your jutsus range around wolves?" I asked.

She nooded, "everyone in my village had jutsus that were mostly involved with wolves. In fact, our very village was pretected by two Great Wolves, Koku and Shiro. Everytime a child was born the mother a festavial was held. The newborn would be plased in the forest of Ookami, the whole village would watch holding speaical lanterns. The meaning for it was that if that child had a whole hearted spirit, free and honest, the Koku and Shiro would pour their souls into the child, granting them the Kinki genki to be a wolf spirit."

Tsuki's stood their with a smile on her face, she looked like she was happy to tell me this, like weight being lefted from her shoulders. She continued on.

"When I was born my mother was sure I wasn't going to get the Wolf Spirit. The Kinki Genki in our village ended when the last holder of it was killed six years ago. But, the festival was held as terdition, as it was every time a child was born. The Kage of our village was waiting for the Choosen one." Tsuki smiled up at the sky, "he was my gandfather."

My eyes widened. "Your gandfather is the one who sent you here?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was a great leader, everyone looked up to him. When my mom was holding me the day I was born, he visted her and me. My mother told me that when he looked at me, the first words from his moulth was, _'She's the one.'_"

A tear slid down her face, I stood quickly and went her. I swept my thumb across her cheek wiping it away. She smiled.

"My mother was shocked, she denied tried to prove him wrong, but he wouldnt change his mind. My mother and father were scared. You see, my father was the current Jinchuuriki of the Houkou, and it was foretold by Koku and Shiro that the next child to recive the Wolf Spirit would have the long lost Kinki Genki, and would be the only one strong enough to hold the Houkou. So if my gandfather and the Great Wolves were correct, the Houkou would be released from my father and sealed in me.

"That night the ceramony was held. I was placed in the cermonial basket in the middle of the forest, and the village stood and waited. Koku and Shiro arrived for the first time after so many years. The howled the song that annoced me a holder of the Wolf Spirit. My mother cried, of saddness and happiness. Then some of Koku and Shiro's soul was put into me. Once Koku and Shiro left the next cermony was held. The sealing of the Houkou."

I listened to Tsuki's story, she had never told about this before, all she ever told me was that the Houkou was sealed in her by her father, nothing more nothing less. I could tell by the look in her eyes this was hard for her to talk about.

"Go on, Tsuki." I said, trying my best to comfert her.

She looked at me, but didn't smile.

"Even though I was an infent, I can still hear the words my fathe wispered to me, _"even though I wont see you grow, with your mother, I will still be right there for you. Maybe not physicly, but I'm there. I know your strong enough for this. You'll grow up to be a great konouchi, and a beatiful woman." _With that the seal to keep the Houkou in my father was released, the five tailed demon ripped his way out of my father. With my fathers remaining strangth and chakara, he quickly sealed the houkou in me. He died right afterwards."

I looked at Tsuki as silent tears fell from her eyes, her hands was grasping back of her left shoulder where a black moon shape tattoo was, this must be her seal. Looking away from Tsuki I glanced at the ground, the earth was crumbled. I felt her pain, I understood it. It was almost the same for me. But it was my mother who was the jinchuuriki. Hearing this... it was like I was hearing the story over agian.

"Naruto...?" Tsuki asked her hand was suddenly on my cheek, I look up at her, her eyes searching mine.

"What exactlly is your kinki Genki?" I asked her.

"Promise not freak out?" she put a sarcastic smile on her saddened face.

I smilied back, I was curious, I wanted to know this Kinki genki of hers,"Promise."

She nooded and backed away from me. Suddenly she yelped in pain, and sudder ran through her whole body. My eyes widened and I watched in shock. She fell foward on her hands and knees, her long nails scratching the ground. The change started in her finger tips, they slowly morfed into gaint black paws. My mouth fell open in awe as her body slowly transformed into a wolf!

Tsuki's body grew taller and suddenly white light srounnded her. I was blind for a moment but when I looked back the white light was gone and so was Tsuki, in her place was a gaint white and black wolf. It sat and looked at me its black ears were turned back, nervousness in its features. No this wolf _was _Tsuki! I could she her in the wolf's eyes.

"Tsuki?" I whispered.

The wolf's great white head nodded. A tear fell from its eye while it looked at me, that face... it was Tsuki.

I fell to my knees in font of her. I dont know why, but the pureness of her soul seeped out of her strongly. The Great Wolves, Koku and Shiro, ran through her blood. They were real.

I sat there a moment, just staring at her. Her wolf form was sure something to look at. Her face was mostly white but a black mask curled in different directions srounding her eyes. Her eyes were ice blue. The rest of her body was white with black covering the the whole back. Her tail was all black and her legs were all black. She was beatiful, The Great Wolves sure made her stunning!

**Tsuki's POV**

I sat there patitantly, waiting for Naruto to get used to me in this form. After a while though I got extremely impatiant and got up and slowly walked over to Naruto's motionless form. I nudged his cheek with my nose to get his attention. He looked up at me then smiled.

"Sorry. I probley look like a Master Jeriya when he see's a pretty girl." he joked.

I barked a laugh. I wish I could talk in my wolf form, but this Kenki Genki was so close to wolves, it just didnt work.

I leaned forward then licked his whole cheek, chin to hairline. He jumped back quickly and rubbed the slobber of his face.

"Ehhhhh! Gross! Tsuki thats discusting! I would perfure a nice kiss to the lips not a wet lick!" Naruto yelled.

I barked a laugh again quickly changed back to human form, the transform back was always quicker then the transformation to wolf.

"Fine." I knelled next to him. I took his shocked face in my hands and kissed his lips softly then pulled back quickly. I looked at Naruto's face and laughed when his lips were still in a kissy face and his eyes were closed.

Naruto opened his eyes his lips fell into a pout, "why did you pull away so fast?"

I desided to play with him.

"Cause for now, thats all you get!" I laughed then ran away through the trees back to the village. I could hear Naruto chasing me yelling, "Your paying for the ramen for that one!"

HAHA! Its finally done! Sorry for the delay, school and cosplay plans kinda got in the way and this was written on my dads computer, so... ya! lol.

Hope you all love!

Tell next time!

Tsuki/Jay3 3


End file.
